<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>file 1: a chaotic first-year and "what's a rock?" by lemonjarr, peachytaee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24214213">file 1: a chaotic first-year and "what's a rock?"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonjarr/pseuds/lemonjarr'>lemonjarr</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachytaee/pseuds/peachytaee'>peachytaee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Overrun Harry Potter Files [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Creative License, Family Issues, Fluff, Gen, Golden Trio, Harry Potter Needs a Hug, Hogwarts, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mahoutokoro (Harry Potter), Not Canon Compliant, Overrun Files, Tags Are Hard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:40:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24214213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonjarr/pseuds/lemonjarr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachytaee/pseuds/peachytaee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s for science!” Anaïs cried, raising her wand and piercing it through the mess that was her bun. </p><p>“Anaïs-Mae, don’t even- weren’t you raised a pureblood? What are you always going on about science for?” Willow complained, grabbing the collar of Anaïs’ <em>haori</em>, the dusty lavender fabric shimmering in her grasp. Anaïs jerked to a stop as her <em>haori</em> pulled taut, and Anaïs simply shimmied out of it, jumping off of the staircase that was rapidly moving away from the third floor corridor. Willow held her breath as Anaïs landed daintily on the edge of the platform, and ran into the corridor. </p><p>[in which two girls with family issues meet at Hogwarts and discover some trouble concerning a rock and quite a few idiot wizards and witches.]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>To be announced</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Overrun Harry Potter Files [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is me and my sister attempting to start a hp fic, we hope to interest people in our perspective of the wizarding world. </p><p>Introducing both Anaïs-Mae, a Japanese-English witch who went to school at the Japanese wizardry and witchcraft school- Mahoutokoro- and due to a set of circumstances is now going to be attending Hogwarts as a transfer student, and Willow Windsor, an English pureblood witch with a gross relationship with her family, and an even grosser one with people her age.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mid-way through her sentence, Anaïs could swear she saw an older boy, most likely the same age as Mathéo-Aito, shoot past the window on a broom, an older man- most likely the boy’s father- yelling after him about how “Trying a broom does not mean flying it out of the store! Cedric Diggory get back here right now!”</p>
<p>Anaïs watched in detached amusement as Mathéo-Aito barked out a laugh before running outside to join in the boy- Cedric Diggory’s- chaos. Henri sighed in resigned amusement as the older man from before came back in, joining her father watching the two rowdy kids outside.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anaïs-Mae was a witch. Generally, most children with magical parents were, unless one ended up a squib. Her father led her and her older brother, Mathéo-Aito through Diagon Alley. The whole street was filled with students from Hogwarts itself, new students, and parents (the often lone adult would wander as well, Anaïs could see in her peripheral vision) going in and out of shops or just exploring.</p>
<p>Her father, Henri smiled gleefully, saying to Anaïs, “It’s a wonderful place, really.”</p>
<p>“It is,” she agreed with a small smile. Her eyes wandered the shops that were packed with children and adults alike, each one grabbing books, ingredients, or materials to be used.</p>
<p>She didn’t mention how she would have loved to be back at <em>Mahoutokoro</em>, attending her third year with Yuiko and Shiro, finally being able to live in the dorms, or spending time with her mother, Kikue, who spoke so fondly of her father and brother that she had never previously met. But that was neither here nor there, for she was in England now. Buying supplies to attend her first year at Hogwarts. She’ll be fine. At least, she hoped so.</p>
<p>“Come along now!” Henri called out to her, breaking her out of her stupor, his face peering through the window of Quality Quidditch Supplies. She moved towards him, his face still sparkling at the sight of the Nimbus Two-Thousand.</p>
<p>She sighed. Anaïs didn’t really… like Quidditch, per se, more of she would rather herself be a fan more than an actual player. Though, she was told by a friend or two that she had a talent for it, but she couldn’t actually find herself playing in front of people; she didn’t have much of a liking to strangers. Her father was a fanatic though, being one of the Chasers for Hufflepuff during his years at Hogwarts. He took a glance at her face, seeing it sort of apathetic, and he smiled.</p>
<p>“’s alright <em>mon chou</em>,” he reminded her. “You don’t have to like Quidditch. Matty and I have just always been fans.”</p>
<p>“No, it’s fine,” Anaïs said, waving her hand dismissively. “I’m just not all for the attention one gets on the <em>hoki</em>— er— broom— <em>nani sore?</em>”</p>
<p>Mid-way through her sentence, Anaïs could swear she saw an older boy, most likely the same age as Mathéo-Aito, shoot past the window on a broom, an older man— most likely the boy’s father— yelling after him about how “Tryin’ out a broom does not mean flying it out of the store! Cedric Diggory get back here right now!”</p>
<p>Anaïs watched in detached amusement as Mathéo-Aito barked out a laugh before running outside to join in the boy’s— Cedric Diggory’s— chaos. Henri sighed in resigned amusement as the older man from before came back in, joining her father in watching the two rowdy boys outside.</p>
<p>“Ah, Henri, been a while mate,” the man said, greeting Henri with a soft clap on the back. Anaïs carefully kept her expression neutral, as her father greeted the man back.</p>
<p>“Amos, mate, meet my daughter, Anaïs-Mae. She’s starting her first year at Hogwarts this year.” Anaïs nodded her head politely and tilted forward in a bow as a greeting. “Hello, it is nice to meet you Diggory-<em>san</em>.”</p>
<p>Henri smiled abashedly and scratched the back of his neck as Amos started a bit at the foreign greeting. “Anaïs-Mae grew up in Japan with Kikue, so she’s a bit unused to doing things the English way.” The assumed Amos recovered quickly and nodded his head back to the young girl, wishing he had more interactions with other Japanese purebloods at the pureblood functions he had attended throughout his life.</p>
<p>“It’s nice ta meet ya’, young lady. Anaïs-Mae is a very pretty name. It suits you very well,” he complimented, and Anaïs averted her eyes in slight embarrassment. She was saved from forming a response as Mathéo-Aito, Cedric, and another teenager (a girl this time!) walked into the store, Mathéo’s arm slung around Cedric’s shoulders affectionately as the girl trailed behind the two with light laughter.</p>
<p>“Matt, you’re gonna mess up my hair mate,” Cedric said light-heartedly, and Mathéo-Aito grinned in response. “Please Ced, you’re so dramatic sometimes. Wouldn’t test-flying a broom do that for ya already?” He teased as they walked over to Anaïs and the two adults.</p>
<p>“Mathéo, who’s this?” The girl asked sweetly, and Mathéo-Aito grinned. He let go of Cedric and turned to kneel next to Anaïs in a dramatic fashion. He gently took her hand after glancing at her to make sure it was okay— they were siblings, but they were still a bit like strangers to each other— and introduced his best friends to his <em>imouto</em>.</p>
<p>Seeing the children begin a conversation, both Henri and Amos walked over to the Nimbus Two-Thousand on display to discuss quidditch and give the kids some space.</p>
<p>“This, is my lovely <em>imouto</em>, Eun-Hae. She’ll be attending the very great Hogwarts with us come September first,” Mathéo-Aito finished with a flourish. The girl— <em>Eun-Hae</em>, her mind supplied— giggled at Mathéo's antics and Cedric chuckled, ruffling his hair. “And does this lovely lady have a name?” Cedric asked good-naturedly, and Anaïs fidgeted and bowed rushedly.</p>
<p>Eun-Hae smiled and bowed as she introduced herself. “Hello, I’m Eun-Hae Chang, though my English name is Cho Chang.”</p>
<p>Both Mathéo-Aito and Cedric smiled at their friend’s behaviour as Anaïs visibly seemed to regain her composure as well as relaxed a bit. Anaïs’ shoulders lost a bit of their tension as she bowed back. “Hello Chang-<em>san</em>, I am Tach— ah, Anaïs-Mae Tachibana. It’s a pleasure.”</p>
<p>Cho smiled and shook her head. “Please, call me Eun-Hae, or Cho if you must.” The last bit of tension melted from Anaïs’ shoulders as she replied.</p>
<p>“Ah, then call me Anaïs-Mae, Eun-Hae-<em>san</em>,” Cho smiled, and waved her hand funnily. “No need for the formalities, Anaïs-Mae, I want to become friends with you if you’ll accept?”</p>
<p>Anaïs looked down shyly and nodded. “I’d love that, Eun-Hae.” Mathéo cheered gleefully and turned to Cedric. “Well, don’t be a git, introduce yourself!” Shoving Cedric’s shoulder playfully, Cedric seemed to almost stick out his hand, before changing his mind and retracting it quickly, moving it to scratch his nape.</p>
<p>“Ah, it’s nice to meet you, Anaïs-Mae— or— do you, er, I mean, do you prefer Tachibana?” Cedric stumbled his way through a greeting, as both Eun-Hae and Mathéo-Aito snickered at Cedric’s awkward personality.</p>
<p>Anaïs quirked her lips upwards in a smile. “Anaïs-Mae is fine, thank you,” she said, grateful that Mathéo-Aito’s friends were attempting to be respectful of the cultural difference despite their lack of knowledge. She would’ve liked to go by her last name, but it somehow felt wrong, maybe a bit pretentious, to ignore the customs she would be living with now in England.</p>
<p>“Ah, I’m— I’m sorry, not very good at first impressions, but I’m Cedric. Cedric Diggory.” Anaïs held her haori sleeve over her mouth as she giggled at the older boy.</p>
<p>Eun-Hae tilted her head in poorly-concealed curiosity as she analyzed the younger girl’s clothing. “Ah, Anaïs-Mae, that’s a— a robe, right? It’s different from the Hogwarts robes, I’ve never seen them before.”</p>
<p>Mathéo-Aito made an offhand comment to Cedric about “A Ravenclaw’s curiosity honestly,” but Anaïs had her attention on Eun-Hae. “Ah, it’s the Japanese equivalent to the Hogwarts’ robes, I guess— it’s called a <em>Haori</em>.” Eun-Hae nodded her head and Cedric scrunched his eyebrows together. “Japanese equivalent to Hogwarts’ robes? You’re wearing a school uniform then?”</p>
<p>Anaïs’ nod seemed to fire off quite a few questions. “Wait, then that means you’re a student at a Hogwarts equivalent school in Japan? I thought this would be your first year?” Cedric fired off a few questions and Mathéo-Aito answered. “Ced, don’t tell me you don’t know about the other wizarding schools? There’s a ton around the world, Hogwarts isn’t exactly all there is to offer.”</p>
<p>Cedric seemed to deflate a little and pouted. “Well, yeah of course I know there are other wizarding schools but that doesn’t mean I know anything about them? Like, if Anaïs-Mae is a first-year at Hogwarts, she’s only eleven?— You’re only eleven?” Cedric asked, turning his head towards the small girl.</p>
<p>“Ah, I’m ten, my birthday is in autumn. But I was previously attending Japan’s Witchcraft and Wizardry school. At <em>Mahoutokoro</em>, you start schooling at seven years old but aren’t allowed to board there until eleven.” Both Mathéo-Aito and Eun-Hae hummed in response, and Cedric nodded in understanding.</p>
<p>The group of children talked for a while more before they all said their goodbyes, Cedric and Eun-Hae going off to marvel at the Nimbus Two-Thousand and Mathéo-Aito and Anaïs moving to join their father at the door.</p>
<p>“Hurry along now you two, we’ve got a few more textbooks to pick up, then a fitting at Madame Malkins. After that, we can head home,” Henri said, holding the door open as Mathéo and Anaïs exited, both walking a little closer than they had before. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>translations!</p>
<p>note: I don't know japanese all that well, although I've been trying to learn for the better part of a long time, but have never taken a formal class, so don't attack me thanks! - lex</p>
<p>french:</p>
<p><em>mon chou</em>, lit. "my cabbage" - french term of endearment similar to darling.</p>
<p>japanese:</p>
<p><em>mahoutokoro</em>, lit. "place of magic" - the japanese school for wizardry and witchcraft, more info on the harry potter wikia.</p>
<p><em>nani sore</em>, lit. "what is that" - in my head it's similar to whats that or what the heck.</p>
<p><em>-san</em> - japanese suffix, form of showing respect, similar to "mr." and "mrs." typically used with people who you are not close with, along with the usage of surnames in place of given names. </p>
<p><em>imouto</em>, lit. "younger sister" - less formal than <em>imoutosan</em>.</p>
<p>"prefer tachibana?" - the usage of surnames when meeting new people is typical, most going from using surnames with the formal <em>-san</em>, then transitioning to more informal (<em>-kun/-chan</em>). using given names usually reserved for close friends and family members. </p>
<p><em>haori</em> - a traditional japanese hip/thigh-length kimono-style jacket, I used <em>haoris</em> in place of robes for the <em>mahoutokoro</em> uniforms.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>She jumped as Henri clapped his hands. “Well, since we’ve some time before we need to be at the train, perhaps we should do some sightseeing in muggle London, what d’ya say?” </p>
<p>Anaïs brightened, and Mathéo nodded thoughtfully, “That sounds fun. What time?” he asked casually, placing a piece of tangerine in his mouth, and his father grinned. “At ten, I suppose.” Mathéo shoved the remainder of his half-eaten tangerine into his mouth. “Tha’s in twenty minutes!” He screeched, racing through the hall and bounding up the stairs hurriedly. </p>
<p>“Then ya best get on with it, Matty!” Henri shouted after his son and winked at Anaïs. “We’ll leave ‘round ten-thirty, dear. Just making sure that Matty learns to be prepared next time, though he never does seem to learn.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Anaïs-Mae, look at me, darling.” A slender woman with nadeshiko features held her daughter gently by the shoulders. Her long and silky dark hair once done up formally with simple kanzashi came undone, the tama hairpiece clattering loudly to the floor in the silent hallway. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kikue brushed a stray lock of hair behind Anaïs’ ear. “I have to send you to your father, Mae, you’re going to have to attend Hogwarts from now on.” Anaïs shook her head, her lip worried between her teeth.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Kaasan, what about you? You’ll come with, won’t you?” Anaïs questioned, lightly gripping the front of her mother’s kimono, the dark blue contrasting with her small hands, making them seem much paler than they were. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kikue shook her head, removing her daughter’s hands from her kimono as she stood, hearing her own mother’s shrill voice call out for her. “No, Mae, your Obaasan and your Ojiisan are going to have me stay here. But you, you, Anaïs-Mae, are going to live with your Pere and Niisan in England.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Anaïs shook her head again. “Kaasan I don’t want to go without you, I don’t know my Pere or Niisan. Obaasan and Ojiisan are mean, Kaasan I’ll never see you again!” She cried, and Kikue smiled sadly as she stroked her daughter’s cheek gently. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Don’t worry Anaïs, It’ll be okay.”</em>
</p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p>Anaïs opened her eyes languidly, expecting to see the familiar <em>tatami</em> mat of her room, and instead saw a white bookshelf, barren apart from the school supplies her father had gotten her in Diagon Alley a few days ago. </p>
<p>She sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes as a knock sounded from the door. “Anaïs? Anaïs-Mae are you up yet? Dad’s made breakfast, if you are,” Mathéo-Aito’s voice said a tad bit groggily, almost as if he got up recently (which he probably did).</p>
<p>“Oh, um, I’ll be there in a minute,” Anaïs called out and winced from the feeling of morning breath. “After I brush my teeth,” she mumbled quietly to herself, casting a wandless <em>tempus</em>. </p>
<p>“8:30, oh dear. Jet lag must be getting to me if I’m up that late,” she said quietly, dismissing her dream, the need to think about it gone. </p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p>“D’ya think she’s okay Dad?” Mathéo asked around a mouthful of toast. Henri waved his own toast in the air. “Don’t talk with your mouth full, Mathéo,” Henri reprimanded, then sighed. “An’ I’m not sure, Matty. It’s a large adjustment to move across the continent to live with strangers, even if we are family, and going to a brand new school won’t help much.”</p>
<p>Mathéo hummed in response as he swallowed the toast thickly, grabbing his orange juice and washing it down. There was a small thump coming from the staircase, and Mathéo tilted his chair back, balancing it on two legs. “Anaïs-Mae?! <em>Daijoubu?</em>” </p>
<p>There was a soft grunt before Anaïs’ voice filtered in through the hallway. “Uh— yeah, I’m okay!” There was a ruffling noise coming from the hallway as Anaïs shuffled her way into the kitchen, her hair done up messily in a bun, her cherry-wood wand peeking out from tangled strands. </p>
<p>“You lose your wand there, <em>Momo?</em>” Mathéo asked, gesturing to her hair, and Anaïs frowned at him from her spot at the table. She began to spread jam on her toast and asked, “<em>Momo?</em> Why on earth are you calling me a peach?” She hesitated before adding, “<em>Niisan?</em>” </p>
<p>Mathéo’s face brightened, and he beamed. “Yes— of course! Because you’re a peach, Anaïs!” Anaïs’ cheeks coloured, and Henri laughed, adding, “Look <em>mon chou</em>— your cheeks are just the right shade too.” Anaïs’ cheeks got even brighter, and she skillfully shoved the remainder of her toast into her mouth. </p>
<p>“Do you have all your things ready?” Henri asked the two children, and Mathéo nodded. “Got a couple of last-minute things to pack but I’ll be ready by the time we leave at eleven.” Henri shook his head in resignation and turned to Anaïs. “How about you love?”</p>
<p>“Ah, yes— everything is ready. It’s not like I have many things anyways,” she said somberly, looking down. </p>
<p>She jumped as Henri clapped his hands. “Well, since we’ve some time before we need to be on the train, perhaps we should do some sightseeing in muggle London, what d’ya say?” </p>
<p>Anaïs brightened, and Mathéo nodded thoughtfully, “That sounds fun. What time?” he asked casually, placing a piece of tangerine in his mouth, and his father grinned. “At ten, I suppose.” Mathéo shoved the remainder of his half-eaten tangerine into his mouth. “Tha’s in twenty minutes!” He screeched, racing through the hall and bounding up the stairs hurriedly. </p>
<p>“Then ya best get on with it, Matty!” Henri shouted after his son and winked at Anaïs. “We’ll leave ‘round ten-thirty, dear. Just making sure that Matty learns to be prepared next time, though he never does seem to learn.” </p>
<p>She smiled and excused herself to her room to get ready. She bounded up the stairs quietly, but still took two steps at a time, and walked the length to her room, opening the door. Her trunk lay open at the foot of her bed, her Hogwarts uniform folded neatly inside, as well as her <em>Mahoutokoro</em> uniform. There were also a couple of undergarments, a few spare clothes, and a few pairs of shoes— with lots of room to spare— she didn’t even need an extension charm. </p>
<p>She looked down at the few photos she had taken with her from Japan; a formal photo of her as a child with her mother, the <em>kimono’s</em> silky shine gleaming in the sunlight. Another formal photo of her with her mum, her <em>obaasan</em> and <em>ojiisan</em> standing stiffly next to Kikue. There was another of her as a toddler, walking shakily over to her mum, a bright smile illuminating Kikue’s features. The last one was of Anaïs, a new first-year, standing with a taller navy blue-haired girl and a boy with caramel brown hair, the three dressed in their new <em>sakura</em> pink <em>haoris</em>, all laughing at something off-camera. </p>
<p>Anaïs placed a few simple <em>kanzashi</em> her mum had gifted to her over the years on top of the photos as well as her iron supplement pills and shut her trunk. Foregoing a featherlight charm, she hauled her trunk up and off her bed, pushing the door open with her foot. </p>
<p>She could hear Mathéo in the next room over rummaging around his things, rushing to get everything packed on time as she carefully made her way down the steps, and placed her trunk at the base. </p>
<p>Walking back upstairs, she went into the attached bathroom to brush through her long hair, taking her wand and placing it between her lips. Doing her hair into a messy side ponytail, she slipped her wand into the holster around her thigh and walked back downstairs. </p>
<p>She sat with her father on the sofa nearest to the entryway, her trunk near his foot, ready to be picked up and loaded into the car. “Mathéo-Aito! You best come down now, lest you want to be left behind!” Henri hollered in the direction of the stairs, and there were quite a few thumps before heavy steps bounded down the staircase. </p>
<p>Mathéo appeared from the hallway, his trunk levitating behind him as he tied on his shoes. “Alright, okay, let’s go,” he said, a bit breathlessly. </p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p>After going sight-seeing for an hour, Henri began the drive to King’s Cross Station, making it there just before eleven-forty. Mathéo had gotten out of the car first, helping Anaïs with her trunk— though she didn’t particularly need it, and they placed her things onto a trolley, following after her brother as their father walked behind them. </p>
<p>“Nine and three-quarters?” Anaïs questioned aloud as she read her ticket to the Hogwarts Express. “Is that really a platform here?” She looked between platforms nine and ten and stared at a wall in the midst of the two. </p>
<p>“Just watch,” Mathéo said quietly, resting a hand lightly on Anaïs’ shoulder. They watched as a bushy-haired brunette girl with a trolley launched herself towards the wall, and Anaïs winced, anticipating a crash when the girl simply disappeared through the wall. </p>
<p>Her mouth dropped open slightly in surprise, and Mathéo grinned. “I’ll go first, and you can go through with Dad.” He left no room for negotiation as he propelled himself at the wall, vanishing. Her dad assured her it was safe before asking to take her hand. She placed it in his, her pale skin contrasting with medium-light tone. </p>
<p>Going through the wall was an experience she definitely needed again, she decided, but her breath left her as she took in the busy sight of the Hogwarts station, owls and trolleys everywhere, children of all sorts saying goodbye to their parents, flooing in through the floo system, and meeting up with other kids— classmates, she supposed. Her eyes twinkled with wonder, tiny amounts of ambivalent magic floating through the air. </p>
<p>“Brilliant, init?” Someone said from beside her, and she turned to see a slender blond standing with a taller dark-skinned boy. She nodded absently, feeling a bit out of place with her <em>Mahoutokoro haori</em> draped over her street clothes. </p>
<p>The blond boy raised his chin at her, his inquiring gaze piercing through her. “Never seen you around, don’t look like you’re from here either.” The taller boy flicked the blond’s ear. “Draco, you tosser, that was rude.” The blond— Draco, blushed. “Sorry—" He began but was interrupted. </p>
<p>“Draco, Blaise! Say goodbye to your parents already, both of you!” A girl with short black hair in a bob cut called out. “You’ll have time to flirt when we’re on the train!” Both boys flushed and stalked off towards the girl, objections flying out of their mouths. </p>
<p>Anaïs watched after them with a detached sort of interest when a hand tapped her lightly on the shoulder, startling her. She turned around to face Eun-Hae, who greeted her kindly. “Hello, Anaïs-Mae. Your father is about to leave, and Mathéo left with Cedric to put all our trunks away.” Anaïs nodded as her father came into view, smiling softly. </p>
<p>“Anaïs-Mae, <em>mon chou</em>, I’ll be seeing you, but I’m only an owl away if you need anything. And I <em>mean</em> anything, okay?” He stated softly, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. Her lips quirked upwards into a small but pleasant smile, and she lightly laid her hand atop his for a moment. “I know, <em>Pere,</em>” she said, the french rolling off her tongue lightly accented, as everything she said in any language tended to be now. </p>
<p>Henri squeezed her shoulder before letting his hand fall, and Anaïs followed Eun-Hae onto the train. “Ced and Matt have already nabbed a compartment for us,” Eun-Hae spoke, holding the door open for her. </p>
<p>Anaïs took a breath as she proceeded to step into the train, students from different years, and some newcomers scattered everywhere. A sudden hand settled on her shoulder, startling her slightly, but she eased as Mathéo smiled at her. Right. She wasn’t alone here. She could do this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>translations!</p>
<p>note: I don’t claim to know japanese fluently or french at all! don’t attack me for it, thanks! - lex</p>
<p>french: </p>
<p><em>pere</em>, lit. “father.”</p>
<p><em>mon chou</em>, lit. "my cabbage" - french term of endearment similar to darling.</p>
<p>japanese:</p>
<p><em>nadeshiko</em>, lit. “the epitome of pure, feminine beauty” - used to describe women who fit the ideal of a japanese woman.</p>
<p><em>kanzashi</em> - hair ornaments used in traditional japanese hairstyles. </p>
<p><em>tama hairpiece</em>, lit. “marble” - a hairpin with a bead attached to the end. </p>
<p><em>kaasan</em>, lit. “mom” - less formal than <em>okaasan</em>.</p>
<p><em>kimono</em> - traditional japanese garment and the national dress of japan. </p>
<p><em>obaasan/ojiisan</em>, lit. “grandmother/grandfather” - more formal than <em>baasan/jiisan</em>.</p>
<p><em>niisan</em>, lit. “older brother” - less formal than <em>oniisan</em>.</p>
<p><em>tatami mat</em> - a type of mat used as a flooring material in traditional japanese-style rooms. </p>
<p><em>daijoubu</em> - meaning “are you okay?”</p>
<p><em>momo</em>, lit. “peaches” - matheo uses it as a nickname, due to him knowing japanese but english customs, typically would not be used as a nickname in japan. </p>
<p><em>mahoutokoro</em>, lit. "place of magic" - the japanese school for wizardry and witchcraft, more info on the harry potter wikia.</p>
<p><em>sakura</em>, lit. “cherry blossoms” - I used this term to describe the color of cherry blossom pink, as the <em>mahoutokoro</em> robes change color with the student. </p>
<p><em>haori</em> - a traditional japanese hip/thigh-length<em> kimono-style</em> jacket, I used <em>haoris</em> in place of robes for the <em>mahoutokoro</em> uniforms.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Who are you?" the redhead asked suspiciously, eyes analyzing her and her messy clothes that her family hated.</p><p>"Willow," she said, not particularly caring if they hated her for being a pureblood. "Willow Windsor. Heir of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Windsor," She said, almost mockingly. </p><p>The male gaped. "You're a Slytherin descent!"</p><p>"Yeah," She agreed in a monotonous, sour voice. "I don't like it either, don't worry."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Willow Windsor, too, was a witch. She came from a pureblood family of Slytherins, and in all honesty, she hated it. She hated how her parents moved on so quickly, how they expected her to just <em>move on </em>from Koa. She was her <em>sister. </em>She’d never move on from her.</p><p>"Do <em>not</em> be a disappointment," her parents said to her as she left for the train. While all the other kids were getting kisses to the forehead, and loving goodbyes, she got, "Do not be a disappointment."</p><p>Willow sighed. A long ride to Hogwarts was bound to be interesting, but really, she never found anything “cool” anymore. Not since Koa left. Everything became dull and dark and gloomy and boring. Even duelling lessons were bland, with the company of Draco Malfoy and the rest making it only <em>just</em> so entertaining.</p><p>Looking at the view passing by, she fell asleep in her compartment.</p><p>- - -</p><p>"Can we sit here?" A small voice asked, and in came a skinny boy with broken glasses and unkempt hair, a lanky redhead with dirt on his freckled nose following after. Willow eyed them for a moment, taking in the new people her age. "Sure," Willow drawled apathetically, sitting up slightly but still slouching.</p><p>"Who are you?" the redhead asked suspiciously, eyes analyzing her and her messy clothes that her family hated. She messed with her sleeve nervously, even if her outward appearance said <em>I do not care at all.</em></p><p>"Willow," she said, not particularly caring if they hated her for being a pureblood. "Willow Windsor. Heir of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Windsor," she said, almost mockingly. </p><p>The male gaped. "You're of Slytherin descent!" The other boy who came in with him, the one with the weird scar and retched glasses, opened his mouth for a second and stared, probably not knowing anything about blood and all that, she presumed.</p><p>"Yeah," she agreed in a monotonous, sour voice. "I don't like it either, don't worry."</p><p>"Well," the boy with broken glasses said after a long moment of silence. "Let's not have bad-blood between us, right? Er—"</p><p>"Your glasses," Willow stated, breaking him off, "they're broken." The boy stared for a moment. "Yeah," he agreed slowly, taking them off and squinting at them. The redhead muttered about not giving it to a pureblood descent like <em>her</em>, but the boy hissed, <em>"Ron!"</em> at him and smiled apologetically at her.</p><p>"Give ‘em here," she said and opened her palm. "I can fix it."</p><p>After a bit of protest from the now named Ron, he carefully handed them over. They were cracked, yes, but from what Willow could see, it had a weak prescription and he had terrible eyesight.</p><p>She sighed. Willow couldn't really fix the prescription part, mostly because she didn't know his exact prescription and it would damage his eyes (and also the fact she <em>wasn’t </em>an eye mender?), but she did know how to use <em>Repairo</em> and so she did.</p><p>“<em>Oculus repairo</em>," she said, immediately removing the tape that held the glasses together. The boy took it back and analyzed it for a moment, definitely someone who had just witnessed magic for the first time. "Woah," the boy awed, and Ron grumbled. "That's so cool. I can't believe you already know how to use magic!"'</p><p>"It's a simple spell," Ron said under his breath, "<em>I</em> could learn it for you if you want." The boy turned to him incredulously, and his glasses lowered down. "Really?” He asked, surprised. "Of course, mate," Ron said simply, shrugging.</p><p>"Oh, I'm Harry Potter, and this is Ronald Weasley," He— Harry said quickly after realizing he hadn't specified any name of any sort. Willow blinked, once, then twice, because she was <em>sitting with the Boy Who Lived.</em></p><p>"Ah," she said belatedly. "Nice." Inwardly, though, she thought to herself dumbly, “That explains the scar. A lot.”</p><p>The conversation fell flat after that, and Willow internally hit herself on the head because<em> you should know how to interact with other kids!</em></p><p>Of course, she wasn't social; her parents were protective and shielded her from most things, including social interactions that weren't needed for heir duties. She should've expected it. </p><p>"I heard Harry Potter was on this train," a voice said from the compartment’s entrance, and Willow internally groaned. "And apparently <em>Willow</em>— and— oh, is this a <em>Weasley</em>?"</p><p>“Piss off, Draco," Willow said, a frown present on her face from discomfort. "Oh my, Willow," Malfoy tsked, waving his finger. "I would like to speak with Harry Potter, you see. Not you. And certainly not <em>Weasley</em> here either."</p><p>Ron scowled at the boy, eyebrow raised and upset. Harry's eyebrows were furrowed, either from some sort of discomfort or awkwardness. Malfoy's eyebrows were raised in a mocking sort of way, and a cocky grin lay on his face.</p><p>"You don't have to hang around with Weasley just because you feel bad, Potter," Malfoy said, crossing his arms and leaning against the door frame. "Come on now, Potter, you too if you'd like.” He pointedly looked away from Ron. “You both certainly don't have to hang around with a Weasley."</p><p>"I think.." Harry tried saying but was interrupted, “Pretty sure <em>we</em> can decide who our friends are," Willow said for him, and Harry continued off of her sentence. “Yeah. You can't choose our friends."</p><p>Malfoy scoffed. "Whatever. See you at the sorting ceremony, Willow." She looked up at him for a small moment and blinked. "See you in Slytherin, Draco," Willow replied tiredly.</p><p>"You know what, Windsor?" Ron asked, a small hint of fondness and <em>impressment</em> on his face. "I think we might get along a bit more than I thought we would."</p><p>A conversation commenced between the three, Ron being the only one to bring up new topics, while the other two were awkward and cowered slightly. Suddenly, a hiss came from underneath her chair and— bloody hell, was that a <em>snake</em>? Harry opened his mouth without a word and stared. "Er, Willow, is that a snake?" Harry asked incredulously, looking at the long, coiling thing around her leg.</p><p>"Oh," she said as if having a snake was an afterthought. "This is Nellie. She's a Coronella Austricaa. She doesn't bite."</p><p>"Ah," Ron said, scooting away from her slightly, "Y'see, my brother is a Dragon Keeper and I haven't really gotten over the one time he snuck one in, so I'm not so fond of it. And I have my rat, Scabbers, so you wouldn't mind keeping her away from me, right?"</p><p>"Of course not," Willow said. "Nellie's trained, though." Nellie wrapped around her leg. Ron still looked hesitant. "I'll just take some precautions, then,” Ron muttered, and the conversation continued between the three.</p><p>"Hello," someone else said from the entrance, and Willow almost looked ready to tell someone off because <em>if it's another pureblood— </em></p><p>"Hi," Harry said, greeting the bushy-haired brunette. "Can we help you?" Willow took a small glance at her, and Merlin’s beard, she wished she hadn’t. She was pretty. Like, insanely pretty. were kids her age always that pretty, or was it just her who was noticing?</p><p>"Yeah," she said, and Willow's heart gave a little jump. "This boy named Neville's lost his toad. Have you seen it?"</p><p>"No," Ron said. The girl blinked as she looked towards him, seemingly forgetting he even existed, and Ron frowned at hers. She looked towards Willow and had some sort of interest in her eyes before she turned to Harry and stared.</p><p>"You're Harry Potter," she responded, a little bit of surprise in her voice. "I'm Hermione Granger."</p><p>"I'm— er—" Harry tried introducing, then started over it at his mistake. "You already know my name, I guess— well, this is— this is Willow Windsor— Willow?"</p><p>Willow was staring at something, mouth agape slightly and ears warm and pink. She was chewing at her lip, looking in every other direction of Hermione. Her knee was bobbing in a sort of awkward way, her being nervous for some reason that she didn’t know.</p><p>"Windsor," Ron repeated, brows furrowed. "You good? Look like someone just told you that Malfoy's becoming the Minister."</p><p>"Fine," Willow choked out. "I’m fine. Just... Just dazed out for a bit. Sorry."</p><p>"It's fine," Hermione responded. "It's nice to meet you, Willow." Hermione then smiled at her, and Willow could see the walls moving. What was even wrong with her? She sucked in a deep breath.</p><p>"Yeah," she said back. "Nice to meet you too." Hermione flashed another closed-mouth smile and turned to Ron disinterestedly. "And you are?" Hermione asked, looking at Ron, clearly unimpressed. </p><p>"Ron," he growled. "Ron Weasley."</p><p>"Well," she said after, a little arrogantly. "Tell me if you do find his toad, then. I'll see you at the Sorting Ceremony. And I suggest you put on your robes already— we’re nearly at Hogwarts."</p><p>Hermione scuttled away after, and Ron was definitely annoyed. Harry was quiet, awkward if you will, and Willow was kind of dumbstruck. In a weird silence, they got dressed and waited to arrive at Hogwarts.</p><p>"Merlin," Willow whined privately in her thoughts, "Please hurry and get us there already."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>no translations, but we finally met willow !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“<em>No arguments with Slytherin?</em>” It asked.</p><p>“<em>Not at all,</em>” Willow thought in reply, “<em>I suppose you can put me in Gryffindor if you really want to piss on my parents.</em>”</p><p><em>“Sister said the same thing,</em>” It said, “<em>But she was serious that time</em>.”</p><p>- - -</p><p><em>“What do we have here? Thought we were done already.”</em> The tired and rough voice of the hat sounded through her mind. </p><p><em>“Why, a Mahoutokoro student? Whatever brings you here, child?”</em> The voice asked, a sort of kindness echoing through its tone. </p><p><em>“A series of unfortunate events,”</em> She thought to herself, and the hat let out a chuckle that sounded throughout the silent hall.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Willow walked out of the train stiffly, and while Ron and Harry weren’t that far ahead of her, she still felt lost. The distant calls of someone shouting gruffly, “Firs’ years, gather ‘round ‘ere!” Were blocked out. It was cold and lonely but oddly interesting. It made Willow take a deep breath and lift her chin, standing tall. <em>Confidence</em>. </p><p>Willow watched from a small distance as a small girl wearing some weird variation of the school robes gawked at three upperclassmen in worry, reluctant to part with them, from what she could see, and the three (two boys, one girl, she noted offhandedly) smiled and waved her off. The girl had frowned, saying one more thing to one of the males, and then departing, joining the rest of the first-year group, who were now moving to board the boats. </p><p>She rowed with Ron and Harry on their boat to Hogwarts, said castle gleaming in the distance in all its magical glory. Willow stayed quiet for the most part, staring at it with starry eyes. The group of first years slowly got off the boats one by one as they reached Hogwarts, and they waited awkwardly for the new Professor to guide them, the dubbed Hagrid leaving.</p><p>“Harry Potter,” drawled Draco Malfoy again, “nice to see you again.” Murmurs of ‘<em>the Harry Potter?!’ </em>Started going through the hall. “I do hope you’ve decided on my offer.”</p><p>Harry, Ron, and Willow blinked as one. “Uh?”</p><p>“Going with someone like,” — he eyed Ron— “him could certainly damage you. You as well, Windsor. I’m sure Miss and Mister Windsor wouldn’t appreciate it if you went around with him.”</p><p>“I don’t <em>care</em>.” Willow bit back a growl. “I’d like to hang with whomever I want.” She waved his offered hand away. “And I don’t really want to become friends with you. You’ve… changed.”</p><p>Silence crept through the air as she and Malfoy stared at each other before a strict voice cleared their throat and said, “<em>Please </em>follow me.”</p><p>They followed the woman with interest in their eyes, the lengthy and quiet halls of Hogwarts sinking into them creepily. Large doors opened for them, and suddenly so many eyes were on them.</p><p>Candles gleamed in the air, and almost all of them could be caught staring up at the starry roof of it. Hermione commented something about how it was enchanted, <em>“Just like I learned from Hogwarts; A History</em>.” Harry was worried about how they would be sorted while Ron declared, “Fred and George told me we would be fighting a troll!” </p><p>Willow decided on not spoiling the joke and stayed silent from behind, focusing on the woman ahead of them. “Hello, new students,” the woman greeted. “I am Minerva McGonagall and I will be your Transfiguration Professor. Now, before we begin, a word from our headmaster, Professor Dumbledore.”</p><p>The bearded man sitting in the middle of all the adults rose. “Now, before we begin, a notice to the first years, that the <em>Forbidden </em>Forest, per its namesake, is strictly forbidden. Our caretaker, Mister Filch,” He waved a hand at the grubby looking man with his cat at the back, “requests that all of those who don’t wish to die a painful death to <em>not</em> enter the third-floor corridor.” </p><p>The small girl from earlier, who departed from the three upperclassmen, stood a bit straighter at that, eyes twinkling in the candlelight. Ron and most of the first-year group looked down, while Harry watched the man with a slightly open mouth. Willow put on a skeptical look. </p><p>She stared at the long table of teachers, inspecting them. Severus Snape— the only one she could recognize due to Draco’s affiliation with the man— and his greasy hair sat near a man with a turban and she stared at the turban man for a long moment before tearing her eyes away. </p><p>“Thank you,” Dumbledore finished, sitting down with a flourish, and McGonagall cleared her throat. “Now when I call your name, you shall come up and sit on this stool. I will place the Sorting Hat on your head. As you all <em>should </em>know, we are going to be sorting you into your Hogwarts Houses. There’s Gryffindor, for the brave and chivalrous; Hufflepuff, for the patient and loyal; Ravenclaw, for the intelligent and witty; and Slytherin, for the cunning and wise.” McGonagall paused. “Hannah Abbot.”</p><p>A bushy-haired girl who sort of looked like Hermione but not quite climbed the steps warily to the stool, sitting on it for a few moments before it yelled, “HUFFLEPUFF!” The hall erupted into cheers, and the ceremony carried on. Hermione was, oddly enough, put into Gryffindor, and Lily Moon almost burst out crying when she was sorted into Ravenclaw. Neville Longbottom was sorted into Gryffindor, which Willow wrinkled her eyebrows together about. Only everyone expected it when Malfoy sat for about three milliseconds before the hat boomed, “SLYTHERIN!” </p><p>At last, the Great Hall came to a hush as Harry Potter walked toward the stool, and it stayed there for about a minute before it yelled, “GRYFFINDOR!” And then it was chaos. Two twins who looked like Ron started yelling, “We got Potter!” Over and over again, while faint claps came from the other houses in mild disappointment. The ceremony carried on nonetheless, the two twins egging on at other students that shouted excitedly, “<em>We got Potter!</em>” Eventually, Ron walked up anxiously, taking deep breaths as he sat down.</p><p>Willow could practically hear the eternal sigh the hat gave and the “<em>Another Weasley,</em>” it grumbled. Not long after, the hat yelled, “GRYFFINDOR!”</p><p>“Windsor, Willow,” McGonagall read off, looking at Willow as she approached the stool. </p><p>It was suspenseful as the woman placed it over her— like she was being lowered into her own casket— and she caught a smile that McGonagall threw at her before it draped over her eyes. Willow felt more confident at the fact and sat a bit straighter when she heard a voice echo in her head.</p><p>“<em>Well</em>,” the hat drawled tiredly, “<em>A Slytherin descent.</em>”</p><p>“<em>Yeah,</em>” Willow thought, then added, “<em>You’re not saying this out loud, are you</em>?”</p><p>“<em>‘f course not. Only some. I can think and speak too, y’ know,</em>” the hat huffed and Willow almost chuckled. “<em>No arguments with Slytherin?</em>” It asked.</p><p>“<em>Not at all,</em>” Willow thought in reply, “<em>Suppose you can put me in Gryffindor if you really want to piss on my parents.</em>”</p><p><em>“Sister said the same thing,</em>” It said, “<em>But she was serious that time</em>.”</p><p>And before Willow could ask any more questions the hat yelled, “SLYTHERIN!” For the whole hall to hear. McGonagall pulled off the hat and revealed the bright lights of the candle-lit hall. She walked off to the Slytherin table with her head held high. When reached, Malfoy asked, “What’d it say?”</p><p>“Nothing,” Willow replied, watching as a kid got named Ravenclaw. “Just a bit of small talk.”</p><p>Blaise Zabini was also put into Slytherin, moving to sit down next to Willow, and a hush fell as the last girl, the same one who was affiliated with the upperclassmen, was ushered by McGonagall to stand next to Dumbledore.</p><p>“This year,” The man said, holding her shoulder as she curled in on herself, her robes hardly covering her pale blue jacket?— Willow wasn’t sure but thought privately that that wasn’t dress code. “We have a transfer student from our sister school in Japan, Mahoutokoro attending with us from now on. Anaïs-Mae Tachibana, please have a seat.”</p><p>- - -</p><p>Anaïs was <em>not</em> happy with this development. She found it odd that they had skipped over her name in the sorting, going from “Smith, Sally.” Who was sorted into Hufflepuff, straight to “Thomas, Dean.” Who while sorted into Gryffindor, <em>should</em> have been, by all accounts, after her, alphabetically. </p><p>Ignoring the strike of anxiety that filled her chest as she thought about how maybe she wouldn’t even be on the list, <em>they’ll tell her to leave</em>, to go back to <em>that</em> place in Japan, and she stopped herself, not wanting to think about that possibility. </p><p>She watched as a redhead boy got placed into Gryffindor, and another girl was called up to the stool. Anaïs didn’t catch her name but watched as she was placed into Slytherin, followed by a few more students, and <em>Harry Potter. </em>Of course, the boy-who-lived was never as much popular in Japan as it was here, but the rumours of the boy her age who had defeated You-Know-Who lurked absolutely <em>everywhere</em>. Dumbledore stood as the last boy— Blaise Zabini, the boy from the station, sat down at the Slytherin tables. </p><p>McGonagall ushered her towards the headmaster, and Anaïs climbed the steps cautiously. She immediately disliked the idea of the woman being so hurried and stern. It almost reminded her of her <em>obaasan</em>. She could hear the chatter of the ever-so-large Great Hall come to a halt. As she came to a stop beside the headmaster, he placed a hand on her shoulder, and started, with a loud voice.</p><p>“This year,” <em>She wanted to die</em>, she thought to herself idly, curling in on herself, and she decided that Dumbledore knew <em>nothing</em> about a child’s anxiety, “we have a transfer student from our sister school in Japan, Mahoutokoro attending with us from now on.” She winced at his accent, and he gestured to the stool. “Anaïs-Mae Tachibana, please, have a seat.” </p><p>As she sat on the stool she glanced over to the Hufflepuff table, wanting to see her brother for some sort of reassurance, but was unable to spot him through the plethora of students. The hat landed on her head, and she took a deep breath. </p><p><em>“What do we have here? Thought we were done already.”</em> The tired and rough voice of the hat sounded through her mind. </p><p><em>“Why, a Mahoutokoro student? Whatever brings you here, child?”</em> The voice asked, a sort of kindness echoing through its tone. </p><p><em>“A series of unfortunate events,”</em> she thought to herself, and the hat let out a chuckle that sounded throughout the silent hall. </p><p><em>“Well, child, it seems you shall be sorted again, but into a Hogwarts house. Tell me, how’s the Sorting Book?”</em> Anaïs’ lip quirked into what appeared to be a smile as she thought, <em>“Well, I suppose the same as you, sorting silly children year after year after year.” </em>The hat let out a humming noise. </p><p><em>“Well, let's get you sorted dearie. House Shunrai eh? Unpredictable and inquisitive, though friendly and good-humoured, correct?”</em> Anaïs let out a small sigh as she nodded, and the hat made an understanding noise. </p><p><em>“Seems to fit you, child, you’ve got a great thirst for knowledge, but also a good amount of courage, and wit as well, very nice attributes for a young lady like you.”</em> The hat seemingly rambled, and she pressed her tongue flat to the roof of her mouth, hiding a smile. </p><p><em>“So where will you put me?”</em> She thought, and the hat huffed. <em>“Oi, patience child, you’d do well in Gryffindor, or maybe Slytherin, but you’d do best, darling, in—"</em></p><p>“RAVENCLAW!” </p><p>Something odd happened, as the Sorting Hat shouted Ravenclaw, and the whole hall watched as Anaïs’ <em>haori</em> went from a pale shade of blue— signifying straight E’s from when she was at <em>Mahoutokoro</em>— and shimmered into a very pale shade of pink, the same from when she had first begun schooling at <em>Mahoutokoro</em>. </p><p>There was a beat of stunned silence before Eun-Hae, sitting at the Ravenclaw tables, cheered, spurring on the rest of the students to cheer and clap politely, shaking off the weird occurrence with her clothing. </p><p>McGonagall removed the hat from her head, a parting <em>“Thanks for being interesting, kid.”</em> echoing in her head, her own thought of <em>“Thank you, for being kind.”</em> Hiding a smile as she made her way to the Ravenclaw table, smiling at Eun-Hae as she passed by to sit at the first-year section of the table. </p><p>Taking a seat next to Lily Moon, who was much calmer now, who now seemingly accepted her place in Ravenclaw, Anaïs thought to herself, <em>Suppose this isn’t as terrible as she had first imagined</em>. Staring at the floating candles, Anaïs thought of the ancient halls of <em>Mahoutokoro</em> compared to the castle and reached for a roll of bread. Being able to meet with her brother and Cedric and Eun-Hae couldn’t come soon enough. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>translations!</p><p>note: don’t know japanese all that well, you know the drill. - lex</p><p>japanese:</p><p><em>obaasan</em>, lit. “grandmother” - more formal than <em>baasan</em>.</p><p><em>mahoutokoro</em>, lit. "place of magic" - the japanese school for wizardry and witchcraft, more info on the harry potter wikia.</p><p>“sorting book” - <em>mahoutokoro</em> uses a sorting book rather than a hat; I like to think that there is a set of sorting artefacts for the eleven major magic schools, and all of them know each other. </p><p>“house <em>shunrai</em>” - house <em>shunrai</em> is characterized by the curiosity and confident minds of its members. those of house shunrai are known to be unpredictable and inquisitive, although good-humored and friendly. they are known to test their boundaries and seek limits that have never been explicitly stated. they are creative and thirsty for knowledge, the first to ask "why?" and the last to clarify their findings. <span class="u">(this explaination is taken from the house shunrai fandom page.)</span></p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>find me and my sister on tumblr!</p><p><a href="https://anais-mae.tumblr.com/">anais-mae</a> (lex)</p><p><a href="https://willy-wonka-andthechocatefactory.tumblr.com/">willy-wonka-andthechocatefactory</a> (cham)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>